Bobby and His Boys
by RayneSummer
Summary: Set near the end of 6.14 when the boys go to Bobby's. Dean talks about the wall and Sam to Bobby. Emotional and humor included. Protective!Dean, the usual stuff.


**I was reading a Bobby fanfiction and I just had to write my own about him and his boys**

**Set after 6.14 and Sam's hell flashback, Dean and Bobby talk about the younger Winchester**

**Some humour, mainly awesome Bobby and ignorant Castiel, but the angel isn't actually in it**

**Reviews encourage me, thank you! :)**

* * *

Despite the fact that Sam had gone a while now without 'breaking down' again – thankfully showing that he really had quit picking at the wall – Dean was still scared that something was going to happen. He couldn't get the image of his brother lying so still on the ground, stuck in memories of hell that were meant to be locked away. So it came as to no surprise to either of the boys when Dean turned into Sioux Falls to head to Bobby's. He hadn't told Sam, but the kid didn't comment or argue; after all, Dean did need to fix the Impala, too, which had managed to get trashed again. It was a bitch to get her out of the building she had crashed into while possessed, but after a moment Dean had decided she was fit to drive for a bit before fixing. So Bobby's was the best bet.

They drove into the salvage yard, Dean parking his baby in the garage in order to look after her, and then headed up to the door and knocked. Bobby opened it, surprised to see the boys, as they hadn't rung forward. This also meant it was an emergency.

"Come on in, boys," the old hunter sighed, motioning for the Winchesters to enter his house. They grinned at each other at Bobby's exasperation; he knew he wasn't going to get anything straight out of the boys if he asked directly. They all went into the kitchen/living room and Dean, after a look at Sam, glanced easily at Bobby, who fixed him with a suspicious glare, which he shrugged off.

"I'm gonna go work on baby," he offered lamely, as an excuse to get out of the room.

"You just got here," Bobby replied in a voice of steel. Dean tried to be flippant, and Sam grinned watching this interrogation, knowing Dean was going down.

"Well... she crashed into a building," he ventured, edging out as he talked. The elder hunter narrowed his eyes.

"And how would that have happened?" he asked dangerously.

"She was possessed, by a freaking spirit that tried to run me over," Dean replied immediately, finally finding a question he could answer properly.

Bobby, still suspicious, nodded, and waved him out, but said pointedly "we're talking later." Dean hurried away gratefully, out to work on the Impala, and Sam edged towards the library to read; his own hobby when Dean was busy. Bobby swung on him too before he could edge away.

"That brother of yours is watching you like a hawk, and a lot more protective than one too," he stated; it wasn't a question but it presented one – what had happened?

Sam awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "Uh... well, he might tell you," the younger Winchester suggested, knowing full well he wasn't escaping until Bobby was satisfied.

To his surprise, however, the older hunter nodded thoughtfully and waved him off too, before heading to the fridge himself. Sam quickly walked to the other room, browsed for a book and sat down. He began reading up on the 'mother of all' thing, well, what was in the books he could find, that Bobby had already put out for him.

After a morning of leisurely activities, Sam took a beer out to Dean. He did his best to encourage his brother, reminding Dean that he had his soul back now because of his own big brother. Dean seemed to buy it, just a little, and they headed back in together to relax for a moment.

Sam went back to reading – his idea of relaxation – and Dean sat at the kitchen table, drinking his beer slowly and watching Sam, sat on the sofa with a book. He started when Bobby took a beer from the fridge and sat down opposite him.

"Want to tell me what's been goin' on, ya idjit?" he asked, but his tone was soft and concerned. Of course he had noticed; what didn't he notice about his boys?

Dean sighed resignedly and glanced at Sam again before taking a swig of beer and looking at Bobby. "Well, the wall..."

He didn't need to get any further. "He scratched at the damn thing? Idjit!" Bobby swore, giving Sam in the other room and furtive glance.

Dean sighed again. "Yeah," he clarified. They drank their drinks in silence for a second before the elder hunter spoke again.

"Bad?" he asked quietly. Dean gave him one look and nodded, looking away again. Bobby sighed this time. It seemed bother hunters were tired of all the bad luck.

"Well you gonna tell me what happened, or do I gotta do some guessing?" he asked pointedly.

Dean shrugged. "Well, it wasn't good. At all. You wanna know more?" he muttered sarcastically.

Wrong attitude; Bobby Singer might love his boys, but he won't stand for attitude from them. "Now you listen here, boy," he hissed at the older Winchester, who stared at him in surprise and fear. "You tell me what happened or I swear I'll go and remind Sam so I can see for myself."

Dean's eyes darkened, but he didn't doubt it; "you wouldn't..." he trailed off. No, he definitely didn't doubt the hunter. He sighed again and took a swig of beer before starting.

"Well it's not like I haven't seen Sam something like it before, but it was so different at the same time. Scared the crap out of me," he hinted. Bobby nodded slowly.

"Figures. You've been watching him like nobody's business ever since you two idjits came in," he replied easily. Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked a little at the comment.

"Yeah, well, basically he dropped and fought it for a minute before going completely into it." Dean didn't have to explain what 'it' was. They both knew hell was the only piece on the board. "Took him a coupla minutes to come out of it, and said it felt like a week. Then he says he's fine." Dean took another drink as he remembered what had happened.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the last bit. "Typical Winchester fashion," he commented dryly, and Dean smiled a little. "Did you call your damn angel for some explanation?" he asked interestedly.

Dean gave him a look. "I didn't need an explanation; he'd been scratching at the freaking thing the whole case," he replied frustratedly, but quickly backed down at Bobby's warning look. "Yeah, I called him a little after, when Sam was occupied," he admitted.

Bobby nodded. "And?" he prompted.

Dean sighed. "Well, it wasn't the best time for Cas to learn the use of sarcasm," he muttered in annoyance. "I told him I'd hear him the first hundred times that I shouldn't of done it, and that this was bound to happen," he went on, the ignorance of the angel evidently a big issue.

"Yeah, well, we know the damn angel isn't the best tool in the shed," Bobby cut in. "What did you do about it?"

"Nothing," Dean sighed. "Sam says he's fine and he won't scratch again, and there's nothing really I can do apart from trust him."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, well, he's your brother, and I'm sure he knows the consequences," he replied soothingly. Dean shrugged, thought for a moment, and nodded, feeling a little better. The two drank in silence for a moment, both lost in thought.

"What you two talking about?" Sam asked, coming into the room and regarding them curiously.

"Bitchin' about you," Dean replied immediately, and smirked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, sport. How you feelin'?" Bobby said, watching him closely. Sam stared at them.

"You really were talking about me, weren't you," he replied with a groan. "I'm fine."

Bobby and Dean looked at each other incredulously and a smile crept on their faces.

"The Winchester attitude indeed," Bobby murmured as he watched Dean and Sam bitch to each other about anything and everything. Whatever his boys went through, he did too, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
